The Circle of the Enlighted
by LastPhoenyx
Summary: A man who never knew his own world, is now confronted with his past. Will he stay present?
1. Prologe

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, when I dragged myself to the coffemaschine. My arms hanging on the hight of my legs like wet towels. I worked all night and was about to leave after I would get my coffee, but before I could reach this beautiful invention of a coffemaschine, a voice coming from the next room said "James, get over here, I found something!". I knew this voice was the one of pascal and if he shouted, it needed to be the next big thing, but I needed this coffee. I turned myself away from the maschine and in the spin a silent "dammit" needed to be said. As I was approaching his workspace at the speed of a snail in slow motion, I all ready saw pascal jumping around like a little child with a new toy for christmas and by his reaction it must have been a big one. As I got myself to his desk he didn't stop dancing. "What is it?" I asked. He only pointed at the screen of his computer, with a smile that would scare even the bravest child. I looked at the screen showing pictures of streets and old documents. Everything was like a net of lines. And all of them were connected to one picture at the middle of the screen. It was a person cut out of a crowd of people. The person in a coat was looking down, so you couldn't see his face, but for me it somehow looked familiar. "Who is this?" I asked. Pascal stopped dancing around while maintaining his scare smile. "I found him"


	2. A neckles

Chapter 1

I couldn't get him out of my head. Pascal told me that this one man was the answer to all the research we did.

The only person ever opening the apple of Eden.

The one artifact known as not beeing made by human. At first I didn't believe him, but he was right. All these documents dating back to the late 17th century and all of them were mentioning rays of light bringing change. This couldn't be just a random event. It must have been the apple. We set down searching every document we could find, if it was mentioning a globe or a man in a coat and there were many people in coats, but there was nothing showing this one in particular.

It was like he doesn't exist.

There was one other thing that was bothering me. I still had no coffe.

Pascal told me to get some rest and that he will stay to find out more. At first I insisted, but I knew that I needed rest and at the end accepted his offer. As I got off the chair and put my laptop into my bag, Pascal insured me to be finished when I would come back on monday. I left the room in a slow manner, quickly grabbing a cup of coffee as I was entering the elevator.

The way home was blurry. I couldn't really tell how I got home, but I was thankful as I was finally laying down in my bed.

My sleep brought me nothing, but more confusion. I dream of the person in the coat. This time he seemed to have something around his neck. He still had a black face, that even the brightest ray of light couldn't reveal, but somehow it seemed like I knew him my hole life.

As a single ray of light was tickeling my nose the next morning, I slowly crawled out of my bed. It was all ready 12 o'clock when I finally got myself to get out of the bed. I got over to the table and set down next to my laptop, which I must have put on the table before coming home. Have I worked when I got home? The laptop was still on and some tabs were opened. "Bavaria?" I asked to myself. I must have opened documents dating back to the year 1776 in germany. But sleepe me was right, it was a document mentioning mai 1th 1776 and rays of light bathing Ingolstadt in a golden shade. I knew this was the effect of the apple, because of the research we did for Abstergo since five years.

In the same moment I heared a knock on the door. It was this old manner of man in suites knocking at your door. I jumped up and got to the door. As I was opening the door no one was standing there. There was only a neckles hanging of the top of the door frame. On it was a triangle like metal frame. As I got closer to look at it, I looked trough the object seeing two man in suites leaving a blacked out SUV. I instantly knew they were here for me. As they were looking up I grapped the neckles and ran back in. I turned around in the apartment, searching for things I should take with me. My choice fell on the laptop, my notes and a gun I had under my bed for the case I would need it. This moment seemed to be coming near. I put everything in my bag as it knocked again. I knew they were the once knocking, so I turned to the window to use the firestairs. They were slippy and frozen, because of the frost in Seattle, which we had since January. I tried to get as much grip as possible. Even if it was only the second floor, I didn't want to drop. On the way down I heared the door cracking open. As I got down, I turned around to my apartment were a man was looking out the window. He noticed me, but didn't chase me, because I was to far away. To get as much distance as possible between me and the man in black, I took the next bus to the city.


End file.
